Frostborn
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: Rimuru has just arrived in his strange new world, and just as things begin to settle into normalcy a new stranger arrives, asking Rimuru to whip her wayward apprentice into shape. After he agrees Rimuru begins to notice something strange about this apprentice.


Frostborn  
Chapter 1: Monsters Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime or any of the characters involved except Guardian B. Blizzard and Guardian I. Ice

Only a few weeks ago, Satoru Mikami had been a average man living in modern Japan. That all changed the day he died. He had woken up in a new world as a small slime, and after wandering around in a cave for a few weeks and meeting the might dragon Veldora who renamed him to Rimuru, he finds himself in a small goblin village.

"Please Strong One, we beg you to help us." A young goblin wearing a red bandana bowed.

"You see… about one month ago our god disappeared. Ever since then all sorts of monsters have been harassing our village." The Goblin Elder explained.

Rimuru looked between the two goblins and went to answer before a murmur broke out amongst the goblins waiting outside. Rimuru looked to the entrance of the tent and saw two women walk in. The first was a tall, slender adult with pale, almost snow-white skin with ice-blue hair and eyes. She wore a simple tunic that matched the color of her hair and white leggings with brown fur boots. The second was more of a young adult, with matching blue eyes and hair, her outfit was similar to the adults, save for a fur scarf around her mouth.

The older woman spoke to Rimuru "Sorry to intrude, but we were told we would be able to find Rimuru Tempest here?" She asked

He nodded, "That's me. How do you know who I am?"

The woman smiled, and while it seemed friendly on the outside Rimuru could sense the cold aura coming off her.

"That doesn't matter right now. I know we've just met but I'm here to ask a favor of you." She held out a hand behind the younger girl and pushed her forward. Earning a glare from her.

"This is my apprentice. She has… what you might call a stubborn streak and I was hoping you might be able to knock it out of her."

Rimuru looked between the two confused. "If you're her master shouldn't that be your job?" He asked.

A vein appeared on the woman's forehead as it contorted in pent up rage. "Yes, normally you would be right, but my work requires I leave for a extended mission and I need someone to watch my apprentice and work with her while I'm gone."

Rimuru looked at the girl who was fuming with her arms crossed, then back at the woman who was struggling to keep the smile on her face. He realized immediately that their personalities were clashing and he knew that meant as a master-apprentice relationship things had been rough.

He sighed inwardly and went to nod, then realized that might not be noticeable on his body he said

"I'll do it."

The woman's face immediately changed from one of forced glee to a genuine look of relief.

"Thank you Rimuru. I appreciate it greatly."

"Don't I get a say in this?" The girl suddenly spoke up.

"Of course," Rimuru answered.

She nodded at him in gratitude before looking to her master. "You say it's because you have a mission, but we can all see that you just want to get rid of me." She pointed a finger at her master's face.

Soon enough the two had exploded into an argument and Rimuru sat in silence for a moment while the two goblins inside cowered in the corner. They had sensed the power coming off these two and knew that they were as strong, if not stronger, than Rimuru.

"That's enough." The woman said as she swiped a hand through the air.

"But it-"

"That's. Enough." The woman repeated, emphasizing each word. She held a hand over the girl's head and an aura began to pour off her into the woman's open palm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Teaching you a lesson." The Master replied.

In a moment the girl's aura had been completely absorbed and the woman closed her hand with a smug smirk on her face.

"Until you learn to respect those above you, you won't have your powers anymore. I trust you can serve Rimuru in some capacity without them. Until I get word from Rimuru that you've begun to behave you are to do as he says."

And in an instant the woman disappeared in a swirl of ice and snow leaving her apprentice standing shocked in the tent.

"B-But… she-she can't do that. She can't abandon me here."

"She didn't." Rimuru answered. "She left you here, in my care, and until she returns for you you're under my supervision. Do you understand?"

"Like I'm going to take orders from a gross little sl-" Her attitude had returned, but before she could finish her sentence Rimuru had leapt into action and sprayed some of his sticky thread at her mouth.

"Enough. Unlike your master I am not very patient. I won't deal with your attitude as long as she did. Now… uh… What did you say your name was again?"

She pulled the sticky thread off of her face and inhaled deeply before setting her eyes on Rimuru. "Guardian I. Ice."

"Hm… is that a title and a name?"

She nodded.

"Well, personally. I think that name doesn't suit you. Especially since your master just renounced you, so you shouldn't use the title either… let's see here… I'll call you… Koori."

Ice's body began to glow as soon as he spoke the name, but as quickly as it appeared it faded away.

"_Great Sage… what was that?"_ Rimuru asked internally.

"_Your naming of the creature before you empowered her, draining some of your magicule reserves in the process."_

"_But, I thought you could only name monsters?"_

"_That is correct."_

"_But she's human isn't she?"_

"_Incorrect. The creature standing before you is… is… unidentified."_

"_Unidentified? I thought you knew everything!?"_

"_The creature before you identifies as multiple different types of creatures making a full identification impossible. It exhibits most traits commonly associated with Humanoids and Undead."_

"_Undead?"_

"_Correct."_

Rimuru's eyes lowered to the ground in contemplation, but only for a minute as Koori spoke up.

"So… if you're the one in charge now… what do we do?"

Rimuru's glance fired back up "I completely forgot about the goblins! We have to prepare the defenses! Koori, come with me. I'm going to need your help!"

She seemed taken aback at his sudden command but nodded and quickly followed him out the door as he hopped along. As they left the small village of goblin tents Koori's master nodded to herself from behind a tree out of sight. She smiled and then snapped her fingers, disappearing in a small blizzard.


End file.
